


Are We There Yet?

by Scrunchles



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble Collection, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles throughout which Sniper and Scout develop feelings for each other while on a road trip.  Based on an AU post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We There Yet?

“ _So I just did me some_ _talking to the sun,_

_and I said I didn’t like the way_ _he got things done_

_Sleeping on the job_!”  Scout’s pleasant tenor voice was the only redeeming quality to the song that was playing on the radio.  

Mick glanced at him every once in a while, hoping he might get tired and change the channel to something with more of a tune.  Instead, all he saw was a grin and Scout’s head bobbing along to the music.

He always frowned and looked back at the road, but his irritation at the music choice faded slightly each time.

* * *

“Okay, but you can’t be one hundred percent sure of that, though!”  Scout’s breath smelled like bubble gum layered over a burger with mustard, pickles and onions.  He was so close that Mick kept his eyes forward.  The slightest turn of his head might cause an unintended touch of lips to skin.  He could only imagine being stuck in a truck with Scout for two more hours with him bawling about kissing a man.

“Scout, I am  _one hundred percent_  sure that if you don’t back the fuck up, somethin’ will happen to your face and you won’t like it,” Mick told him, glancing at Scout out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh yeah?”  Scout popped a bubble right next to his face and grinned.

Mick sighed heavily and began to slow into pulling over on the shoulder before he turned his head. Their lips met and he leaned into it with a wicked sneer.

To his surprise, he tasted bubble gum as Scout pushed his tongue past his lips.

* * *

Scout glanced over from his vigil at the window and studied Mick idly.  His face was long and his mouth seemed to always have the corners turned down if he wasn’t talking.  Sometimes even then.  

He was clean shaven for once, which was  _weird_ , and his hair wasn’t hidden under his slouch hat.

A burnt out cigarette hung from his lips, and his eyes were narrowed behind his yellow-tinted glasses, focused on the road.

“You look hot,” Scout said suddenly.

Mick didn’t react at first, aside from his cigarette dropping from his lips.  His face turned red, though, and his jaw worked like he wanted to say something.  As soon as he had safely changed lanes, Mick looked over at Scout with the look of a drowning man.

“What brought that on?” he asked, glancing at the road every few seconds for safety.

Scout just grinned and winked at him.  “Nothin’. Just sayin’, you clean up good, Mickey.”

Mick cursed softly and turned his attention back to the road.  His mouth was still a stoic line, but his cheeks and ears remained red long after he acted like he was no longer paying attention to Scout.

* * *

Scout tried to hold his hand, and Mick allowed it briefly before he wiggled out of it and put both hands on the steering wheel.

Scout scooted over to the middle seat of Mick’s truck cab to rest his hand on Mick’s thigh, but after a few minutes, Mick would take his hand, put it back in Scout’s lap, and tell him to scoot back over—it was safer.

Scout tried everything, an arm across the back of Mick’s seat when they stopped to eat, hugging him once they were alone in their motel room, and trying to initiate snuggling when Mick relaxed on the bed.  Mick usually wormed his way out of snuggling or pushed Scout away.

He changed completely when they slept.

Scout often woke up to the weight of Mick’s arm across him, legs tangled and his face pressed to Scout’s hair.  He would shift closer and tucked his arms between them, twining their legs tighter and pressing his lips to Mick’s neck or shoulder.  

When he woke up in the mornings, Mick was always up at least an hour before him.  He never said anything about how they pressed together in the night, but Scout guessed he didn’t mind it, since it never changed.

* * *

Mick unlocked the motel room door, carefully balancing two coffees and a dozen donuts in his other hand.

The bed was mussed, but Scout no longer had his stretched his scrawny ass out across it.  The shower was running in the bathroom, so Mick set the donuts down on the dresser and carefully set Scout’s coffee beside it before grabbing a donut and beginning to pace while he ate.  They had a long drive ahead, and their next rest stop wouldn’t be for three hours.

He came to a stop at the window when he heard the bathroom door open.  He stayed facing the window politely and sipped his coffee while listening for the rustle of clothes.

Instead of the sounds of getting dressed, the carpet shifted behind him and he felt arms wrap around his middle.

“How long you been up?” Scout asked, nuzzling into his back.

Mick shoved the last bite of his donut in his mouth and took a gulp of coffee to wash it down.

“About two hours. Hurry up and get dressed, we have a long drive,” Mick told him, sucking the glaze from his thumb.

“Sure you don’t wanna take advantage of my lack of clothing?”  Scout asked.

Mick could hear the grin in his voice.  He pulled his thumb from his lips and switched his coffee to his right hand.  “I’m sure,” he told Scout, though he rested his hand on the younger man’s where it cupped his arm wrapped around Mick’s waist.  

“You’re no fun,” Scout mumbled against his back.

“Yep, now put some pants on. We need to get going.”


End file.
